Obsession
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: David had just moved into Fear Street, where he meets this beautiful girl that he falls inlove with. He asks her out, but she rejects him. David goes crazy with love, and soon it isn't just love anymore, its obsession. Sometimes...Love can be deadly...
1. Fresh New

**Author's note:** I decided to try something new. In other words, write a horror story. And since I've always loved R.L. Stine and he inspired me. I shall write a story about Fear Street, and love...obsessions...stalking...but basically...HORROR! Well this is my first time writing a horror story, so it might not be that good. But I'll need your support. I mean I never wrote a horror story before!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of R.L. Stine's books...or else if I did...well I don't even want to go there...

* * *

**Prologue**

I've finally cornered her...

I've decided a long time ago, that this was going to happen. All because she rejected me, and threw me away like garbage. After the played with my heart and I fell in love with her, she made me feel like shit. She thinks she's too good for me, and it's probably true. But she's so perfect, with her pale skin, shining in the moonlight right now. How I wish to touch her, and caress her. With those ruby lips that are full, and tender. Her breasts so perfect, and innocent. How I hunger for her love...

But no, she rejected me. And now its time for revenge...

I'll kill her right now with this knife.

It's silver blade ready to cut into her tender pale skin that I've longed for so long. But now it's over...

If I can't have her...

Nobody can...

* * *

**Chapter 1-Fresh New**

I had everything; Friends, family, and a life. It was great, wonderful even. I always thought nothing can get better than this, living the perfect life. But I was wrong. I had to move to Fear Street, because my dad just felt like having a change. So we moved from Wisconsin all the way to Fear Street, which to me, is like in the middle of no where. I still remember when I moved to Fear Street...

"Come on sport! Come see your room!" Dad called out to me from our new yard. I chose to ignore him, and stared out the window at the cemetery across the street. I loved cemeteries, since they always seem to be a place of comfort and quietness. Everyone always thought it was haunted so they never went there, so it was deserted. Just staring at the cemetery, I can imagine myself leaning against a tree there, and everything would just go away.

Fear Street...hah, I laugh at that name. I doubt it's that scary anyway, it's probably just a harmless place. The only thing that was creepy was that on every single street there was sun, but on Fear Street it was all dark and shady. There weren't that many trees either, except for the ones in the cemetery.

"Come on sport! If you don't come out of that, than you might as well sleep in that car tonight!" My dad awoke me from my daydream. I looked at him stubbornly, and reluctantly went into the house with him. My room was on the top floor, in other words, the attic. It was quiet and secluded, just the way I liked it. And there was even a window that stared onto Fear Street. I smiled for the first time I got here, and decided, it wasn't a bad place after all.

After a few days of rearranging my room and my parents taking care of some business, my parents came to me and told me I was going to school the next day. I forgot all about school, and was worried, since I was starting in the middle of the year. We fought over my parents' decision of starting school in the middle of the year during dinner.

"Son! You are going to finish school for this year while you like it or not!" My dad yelled with a strict voice.

"NO! I WON'T GO TO SCHOOL!" I screamed back into his face, as I slammed my fork on the table.

"David, please sit down. We'll talk about this calmly," my mom tugged on my arm, but I flung her away and stomped out of the room. I went into my room, and slammed the door so hard, so my parents would understand my anger.

I hated this place; I didn't even want to move here. I made a mistake for ever liking this place in the first place. Everything is so messed up!

"David!" my dad kicked opened the door. "You will go to school tomorrow whether you like it or not!" My dad kicked me in the stomach, which was totally new to me, and I lost my breath. I fell onto the ground gasping for air. "You deserve what you got," my dad said and walked out of the room.

So the next day I ended up going to school. My dad drove me to school personally and watched as I walked into school, before driving off to work. I might as well deal with it; I mean it can't be that bad going to school in the middle of the year, right? You could never imagine how wrong I was...

As I tried to find the principal's office, I heard kids whispering to each other saying things like, "oh look it's the new kid, he's such a dork," "who's that geek?" "Wow, another freak added to the crowd!" "Oh are we going to jump him after school!" "He's probably a demon child!"

I started to walk faster, but the voices got louder, and everything started to spin and it grew tense. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, while the voices got louder and louder, till I screamed. Suddenly, something hit me in the head, and everything went black.

"Who's this kid? I've never seen him before," a deep voice asked someone.

"I think he's the new kid we've been expecting. The Tan kid," a softer voice replied. Obviously, one of them was a man and the other a woman. But everything was still dark, and I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb. It took me another second to realize that my eyes were closed, so I opened them slowly, afraid of what I'll see. I noticed I was lying on a hard wooden table like thing that had a sheet over it like the ones at the doctor's office.

"Where am I?" I asked, with straining. Obviously, my voice was hoarse, but it didn't bother me as much as the fact of wondering where the hell I was.

"It's ok son, you're in the nurses office. I hope you're feeling better. I'm your principal by the way," A short, fat man held his hand out to me, and I shook it. This must have been the deep voice that I heard when I first became conscious, I thought. I turned towards someone else that was in the room, and I immediately knew she was the nurse.

"Hello..." It was the only thing I could think of saying, but before I could think of anything else, the principal pulled me up and pushed me towards the door.

"I suppose you're feeling so much better! Well now it's lunch! So go to the cafeteria, and enjoy your lunch!" The principal pushed me out the door and pointed towards the stairs that went down, into the cafeteria probably. He slammed the door behind me and I jumped.

I still had my backpack with me, but I decided to find my locker afterwards, since I was starving and wanted to get to lunch as quickly as possible. I stumbled down the stairs and into the cafeteria. As I entered, I felt everyone's eyes on me and some were laughing at me, obviously the ones that were there when I blacked out.

I stumbled over to the only remaining table in the cafeteria in the corner. Many kids laughed at me and called me names, but I decided to ignore them. A couple even threw their food at me, but those I chose to ignore as well. I sat down in my seat and took out my lunch. I figured everyone would leave me alone if I ignored them, so I started to eat my lunch, enjoying it.

"Hi," a soft voice said and I jumped at least five feet into the air. Everything grew quiet as everyone stared the owner of the voice that just talked to me. The person sat down across from me, and I could see that it was a beautiful girl. She smiled at me with those pure red lips. She reminded me of some story my mom used to read to me when I was a child. I shrugged the thought away and managed to whisper a "hi" back at her. She smiled, and seemed satisfied.

"So, you're the new kid, huh? Well, I'm Chris, short of Christina," she smiled her glamorous smile at me. I felt my heart melt with love, and everything grew tense again.

"M-my n-name...i-is D-David," I managed to choke out and everyone laughed at my stuttering. Christina smiled and looked at some of the kids that laughed and everyone turned back to their lunches.

"Well, David, welcome to high school," Christina said and walked back to her table. As she walked away, I watched her slender body moving from side to side, as if trying to capture everyone's attention. But obviously no one paid any attention except me, who just couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was not only beautiful...but she was gorgeous...

* * *

**Author's note:** AND CUT! Yup, that's the first chapter...and prologue of course. Tell me how it is. Happy Please review! If I get reviews, there will be a higher chance of me updating! Isn't that so great! So REVIEW!

**Next Chapter: Will you go out with me?**


	2. Will you go out with me?

**Author's note:** Yay! I updated! It's a miracle! Anyways, this is the second chapter of obsession. I think this story at times might go a bit fast and at times a bit slow. I haven't decided on how I'm going to write this whole story yet. I'll just write as I go along, so stick with me here.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Goosbumps or Fear Street stories. R.L. Stine owns them...don't you wish you were as good as a writer as he was and is?

* * *

**Chapter 2-Will you go out with me?**

When I got home from school, my mind was on her. I couldn't stop thinking about her, even when my old best friend, Steven, called. I didn't hear any of his words, I was too zoned out. When I closed my eyes, I could see her slender body, her beautiful pale skin, and that beautiful face.

What is this feeling? My heart seemed to beat faster, and I felt warm inside. Was it love? No, it couldn't be, there is no such thing as love at first sight. Maybe I'm just hallucinating again. Yes, that's very possible. I'm just overreacting, which is causing me to think weird thoughts. But even so, something was tugging at me to ask her out. Should I call her? But I don't know her number. No, I can just look in the yellow pages. Actually, it's better to ask her in person. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll ask her tomorrow in person.

The rest of the day, I couldn't do any of my homework, and didn't even respond to my father's questions. All I heard was "school," "friends," and "girls." I still couldn't get the feeling off me. I felt the same as when I met her, and it just kind of clung onto me. As if, maybe, we were destined to be together. Destined to love one another, and that was probably why...!

At night when I tried to sleep, I tossed and turned and even woke up in the middle of the night. It was really hard to sleep, but the sun finally shined, and before you knew it, I was running out the door to school at the speed of light. Even my father stared at me, never seeing me so excited to get to school. When I got to school, I realized I was too early, so I ended up going to my locker and then to my first class of the day and just sitting there. I wouldn't take my eyes off the clock, and my mind was working on its own. Not only was I watching the clock, but I was also thinking about how to ask her.

When class started, I realized that I wouldn't see her until lunch. So until lunch I had to suffer through anxiety and excitement. I would stare at the teacher, while I thought about Christina's beautiful pale face. Whenever the teacher asked me a question, I wouldn't even answer. My teachers must've thought something was wrong with me, because they sent me to the nurses office. However, I couldn't find the nurses office, and ended up lost in the school.

My mind was still on Christina, when I mindlessly walked into her...

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" Christina apoligized quickly, while picking up all her books that she dropped.

"Oh, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," I mumbled.

"Oh, well, what are you doing out in the middle of the hallway?" she asked with her sweetest voice, that made me feel as if I was going to melt.

"I-I got lost," I replied, blushing now.

"Oh we-"

_BEEP!_

"What?" I asked, since I couldn't hear what she just said.

"Oh, nothing, I'm going to be late for class! I'll see you sometime around!" Christina called to me, as she tried to walk away, but my hand immediantly grabbed her sleeve without me thinking about it at all. She turned around and looked at me with a look that said "what? this better be urgent, or I'll kill you."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I quickly said and looked down.

"Well...LET GO OF MY SLEEVE!" she yelled at me without patience.

"Well, I have a question..." I mumbled, thinking she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"What is it?" she asked hoping I'd let go of her sleeve.

"W-would you go out with me?" I asked and blushed furiously. Everything seemed to stop in time, and everyone stared at us. I didn't even realize that I said it, and yet I felt tense and wanted to melt away. I wish I never existed. Such attention could kill me, you know.

Suddenly, she slapped me across the face, and walked away laughing. I didn't know what else to do but follow her, so I did.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"For being stupid, and asking me out," she replied, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you get it...um what's your name?"

"David."

"Well, don't you get it David?"

"Get what?"

"Don't you understand the fact that no one can ever like YOU! You are a piece of shit, I mean you don't even have a rank in this school! And you expect ME! The MOST popular girl in the school...oh and also the most prettiest girl, to go out with the likes of YOU! How pathetic do you think I am? Uh, no. I think not. Now...if you'll excuse me. I got to get to class! Ciao!"

Everything started to speed up, as I stood there in the hallway, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what she just had said. She had just REJECTED me. She couldn't have rejected me! I love her, can't she see that? I'll give her everything! Anything! But no, she just had to go and reject me...

From that moment on...I believed...

If I couldn't have her...

Nobody can...

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry, but this chapter is kind of short. I couldn't put much into this chapter, since it was like on one topic that ends really quickly. Anyways please review, and HOPEFULLY, if I get enough reviews, I will put up the next chapter. But you see, if I don't get enough reviews, of course I will not put up the next chapter! Aren't I so stubborn? Anyways! REVIEW!

**Next Chapter: More than love**


End file.
